1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron-emitting device, an electron-emitting apparatus, an electron source using the electron-emitting device and an image display device using the electron source. The present invention also relates to an information display/reproduction apparatus that receives a broadcast signal for a television broadcast and displays and reproduces video information, character information and audio information included in the broadcast signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of electron-emitting apparatus employs an electron-emitting device of either a field emission type or a surface conduction type. As is further disclosed in patent documents 1 to 3 identified below, a process called an “activation” process is sometimes performed for the surface conduction electron-emitting device. The “activation” process is one for forming a carbon film in a gap between a pair of conductive films and on a conductive film near the gap. FIG. 21 is a schematic cross-sectional view of an electron-emitting device disclosed in patent document 3. In FIG. 21, the electron-emitting device arranged on a surface of a substrate 1 comprises conductive films (4a and 4b) facing each other across a first gap (7), and carbon films (21a and 21b) facing each other across a second gap (8). A recessed portion 22 may be arranged at a part of the surface of the substrate 1 located between the second gap (8) or the first gap (7).
An image display apparatus can be obtained by maintaining a vacuum space between a first substrate having an electron source and a second substrate having a light-emitting film. The electron source may be composed of a plurality of the electron-emitting devices arranged in rows and columns on the first substrate. The light-emitting film also may be composed of a phosphor and an anode electrode such as an electroconductive film.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-251642
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-214643
[Patent Document 3]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-231872